The Legend of Yuna: The Moon Hunting Bear
by Wgreen
Summary: Anime Based: Buried deep within Dian Rubens' collection of fables and legends there is one text that is all but forgotten to the world. The legend of Yuna, The Moon Hunting Bear.


I Do Not Own Spice and Wolf

The Legend of Yuna: The Moon Hunting Bear

Long ago in the Frozen North, far past any settlement or town there lived a den of mighty bears. Humans revered them as gods of the land and bringers of the cold. For without cold and snow the land could not heal from the harvest. Snow and ice quenched the thirst of the land, replenishing soil and root preparing the earth for the short summers ahead.

Among this den of bears there is one in legend and song that has infamously been chronicled. Her name was Yuna. Unlike her kin she wished to travel south, to see the world beyond the cold, to see a world of humans. She of course was forbidden from ever leaving her den but she could dream. It was this dream that would ultimately be her downfall. On a particularly cold night Yuna watched the winter solstice festival as she always had, envious that she could not join them. As she silently observed their merriment Yuna witnessed a young man offering prayer to the bears of the north. It was a rare but pleasant sight. Many humans had forgotten the old ways and many had forgotten the old gods. As he concluded his prayer Yuna found herself intrigued by this man. Unlike so many others he was sincere in his thanks but there was pain in his voice a sadness that Yuna sensed, sadness so strong that her heart wept for him. In that moment Yuna had decided to set forth into the human town.

Taking human form for the first time under the pale moonlight Yuna set forth into the town with uncertainty clenching at her heart. She was met with the stares of the towns people with curiosity. Never had they seen such radiant beauty. She danced with grace and delicacy as she enchanted the men of the village. Her voice was angelic and her eyes sparkled as diamonds. She was the envy of every woman that night.

As she danced through the night Yuna was offered many drinks. Unaccustomed to alcohol she quickly lost herself easily becoming prey to less than virtuous men. It was then, the young man who had offered prayer earlier arrived. He sheltered Yuna in his home and tended to her every whim. When she asked why the young man informed that he knew who she was. He claimed that he could see it within her eyes. Yuna was ever curious and asked why it was he offered prayer this night. His reply was honest. Wolves had recently attacked Yoitsu and had taken his wife and child. As it was wolves were commonplace near this village, attacks were very often. He was hoping that his prayer would be heard and his suffering would be eased by the promise of protection from the wolves. Yuna could not refuse such an earnest request but also knew she could not leave her den so freely. Instead she promised that every winter solstice when the moon was at its highest she would return to the village to ensure its safety so long as he prayed. Years passed within the village of Yoitsu and true to her word Yuna moved away from the mountains to see the curious human that intrigued her. It was gradual but with each year Yuna found herself falling in love with the man.

Then on one particularly cold solstice moon, Yuna once again returned to the village. However the man was not there. She waited and waited but he did not pray. That was when she learned wolves had attacked the village claiming it as their own. All the friends she had made, everyone Yuna had known had been slain in a single night. Enraged and drowned in grief Yuna begged a silent moon to grant her strength enough to quell her enemy. As if hearing her pleas an ethereal light bathed Yuna feeding her desires for vengeance while driving her to madness. No one knows what happened for sure afterword…save that Yuna's once radiant white coat of fur was stained a dark crimson and her fangs forever drenched with blood. It is believed that once she destroyed the town of Yoitsu Yuna continued on ravaging villages, forever hunting for wolves or humans to slaughter. One should not fear nor hate but pity the tale of The Moon Eating Bear, a tragic tale of love that would never be felt again.

* * *

WHAT UP PEOPLES! i just finished the spice and wolf and i have to say one of my favorites of any! NA! Just wanted to contribute to the fanbase. The legend of Moon Hunting Bear i liked but i wanted to read into it more. I might continue this story, still debating.


End file.
